A Crazy Zombie Adventure
by KumoFuzei
Summary: "Her gun cut through them effortlessly." A zombie fic involving death, violence, swears and the like.


**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, dum dee dum...**

**Basically this is just something I churned out and decided it would be multi-chapter. Urghh I know, _another_ multi-chapter fic, Kumo! ****Don't know what I was thinking. ****I know I have lots of other fics, I know this is short. I'm kinda still on a break but anything I do occasionally do**** I will upload.**

**There will be zombie-character death. Graphic scenes etc. throughout.**

* * *

><p>Her gun cut through them effortlessly. The bullets were like horizontal acid rain on tiny pebbles. She stopped shooting as they stopped advancing and parted like the red sea. Straight down the middle of her vision was the leader of the hoard. Tai Kamiya. A tear rolled down her cheek as she remembered her fondest memories. She knew Sora wouldn't forgive her but it didn't matter. Sora was gone, they all were. For now it was just her against Tai. He was the pinnacle of her adventure. The blood laden ground squelched beneath his bare, green feet while his torn black shorts and shirt fluttered in the gentle breeze from the uneasily stormy sky. His face was a pale green, his eyes ravenous and his teeth were elongated. He licked his lips as he walked towards Mimi in her regular pink dress and white shoes. She flicked her hat off her head so it hung around her neck and eyeballed him carefully. Just shooting him wasn't what she came here to do.<p>

"Tai!" she called over, her voice was nearly torn away by the wind but it made Tai's ears perk up and his face soften "Listen to me. I don't want to fight" Mimi insisted, walking forwards a little. He pricked his ears  
>"So?" he retorted, his tongue was licking his teeth, seemingly of its own accord.<br>"So I want to talk, please Tai" Mimi pleaded. Tai roared in a primal fashion and the zombies around Mimi moved to form a large circle on the muddy ground. He started to walk forwards, swaggering towards her with malcontent. "Tai…" Mimi muttered. "I'll put down my gun" she whimpered as he got closer. He paused so she lowered it and then kicked it behind and away a little.  
>"Why didn't you turn Mimi?" Tai pondered aloud<br>"Tai, please we can fix you" she sobbed  
>"I doubt it" Tai spat back<br>"I promise, please just come with me. We can go and save the others" Mimi begged, almost falling to her knees from the wave of emotion that crashed against her  
>"Am I not enough for you, Mimi?" Tai asked, drawing ever closer<br>"Tai…"  
>"No, really, am I not enough?" he asked, he stopped directly in front of her so that there was just a foot between them and looked her in the eyes. She broke the gaze first and looked at her feet<br>"I want to save you all…" she stammered  
>"<em>I want to save you all<em>" he mocked. Tai began to cackle malevolently before stopping, suddenly as a gust of wind brushed between them. "I bet you taste nice" Tai seethed before lunging.

Mimi was fast; she ducked under the bite and flipped his whole body over her back and onto the floor. He got to his feet quickly but she drew her machete quicker. She slashed at his arm and a gash formed, blood dripped onto the floor. "What's a few drops between friends" Tai sniggered before bursting into a roar. He charged at her, teeth bearing, and bit down as he came close to her wrist. Mimi grabbed a grenade from her handbag and pushed it into his mouth, jumping backwards she watched his eyes become wide and then suddenly, he stopped caring. He spat it to the ground, kicked it back and grinned as it exploded into the zombies. "What happened to the girl who refused to fight all that time ago?" he asked as he began his slow, menacing advance. Mimi shuddered as she watched him stagger over  
>"She grew up." Mimi stated firmly before grabbing a small knife. Tai began to laugh but Mimi kept her stature. She pointed with it and pressed the button, the blade flew straight into Tai's chest and he staggered back, bleeding. "Tai I won't warn you again. Let's end this and no more blood has to be shed" she promised, desperately.<br>"Never!" he screamed, charging at her with the blade still in his chest. Mimi withdrew two more smaller knives and thrust them into either side of his abdomen as he charged and then raised her knee into his stomach "Cow!" he screeched  
>"Sorry" she whispered as he fell backwards onto his back.<p>

Mimi turned around and breathed to regain composure before turning back and looking at him with the fierce determination of a woman on a mission. It was one that lacked compassion, care and sympathy. She had run out of it for him. The light slowly began to leave his eyes as his zombie blood trickled out of the three holes. She walked over to his side and looked down at him. The one who had once led them into hell and back and had never once given up, shouted, lost his cool or even thought about unnecessary harm or pain. "You used to be willing to fight, like, five thousand different enemies for us" Mimi paused "Now you can't even stop yourself"

Pitiful.

Suddenly a hand gripped her foot and claws dug into her ankle. He was alive! Tai tensed his jaw muscles and moved in for a chomp.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh noes! Poor Mimi. I chose her so I can explore her romances with various characters and because I want to get a feel of her for one of my other fanfics.<strong>


End file.
